Anywhere, Anywhen
by MikiMoke
Summary: Upon discovering a new country on earth by the name of Idris and having the High Warlock of Brooklyn literally stumble into the TARDIS with his cat, the Doctor has no choice but to tell Magnus and Jocelyn about who he is, what he is, and everything in between. But danger looms for the odd trio - both from the Doctor's world and their own.
1. Encounters

**This is the product of two teens who equally love Doctor Who and The Mortal Intruments. We hope you enjoy it, too ^.^**

**~Miki and Athena**

* * *

_Man cannot learn to forget, but hangs on the past: However fast or far he runs, that chain runs with him.  
_- Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Her cramps were getting worse, the nightmares more frequent. The past couple of weeks for Jocelyn hadn't been the best of weeks, but she supposed that that was how pregnancy worked - there was pain, pain, and more pain for nine whole months. She didn't think she as ready for this kind of thing, but then again she was a Shadowhunter; she was supposed to be used to the pain, to the feel of poison in her veins after a demon sting. Pregnancy cramps shouldn't be something to worry about in the way she was thinking. The nightmares, though, concerned her a bit. Perhaps Valentine would be able to give her some medicine and help to ease the pain, maybe lessen the nightmares.

Jocelyn paced her kitchen three times, knawing at her knuckle as she rubbed a rotating hand over her stomach. The bulge was tiny, barely noticable, but it was there - her baby was there. She was hoping for a girl, although she was sure why; perhaps she wanted less of a hassle to deal with a young Shadowhunter girl than it would be to deal with a young Shadowhunter boy. Then again, knowing Valentine, the man would train the child from infancy to keep a tidy room and excellent amount of manners. Yes, she could rely on Valentine to do that when the time came. She could definitely rely on him.

She felt another cramp pass through her, causing her to cringe and bend over slightly, her hand freezing over his stomach. She leaned against the countertop and took in deep breaths, trying to ease the cramps as quick as she could. She hated it when she got them, wished they would go away as soon as possible. She wanted the pain to leave and the pregnancy to be over soon. Frowning to herslef, she dragged herself over toward a cupboard and searched around for a glass, her trembling hand wrapping itself around a small cup. She took it out and filled it with water, then gulped down the contents in a single go. She may have been used to pain from Runes being drawn on her and injuries sustained in demon hunting, but this pregnancy thing was just unbearable! She wasn't supposed to be feeling this so early down the road. She wasn't even supposed to be feeling this at all!

Her frown fading and her pain easing, she relaxed against the countertop and let out a long breath. Her muscles were relaxing, her hands no longer trembling. The pain was gone, which meant she was safe from the cramps for a little while longer. Jocelyn really needed to ask Valentine for some help about this, but she honestly couldn't figure out the right things to say. _I'm getting stomach cramps when our baby is no bigger than my hand?_ No, definitely not. She was _not_ going to spout out something that sounded so ridiculous. Even to her, the one feeling this pain and concern, it sounded like utter nonsense.

Jocelyn felt a small grumble run through her stomach, a sign that she was hungry. She tasted ham at the back of her mouth, a desire to eat it settling into her mind. Jocelyn quickly shook her head and forced herself to leave the kitchen, making her way toward the door that led outside the manor. She needed to clear her head a little, get some fresh air. Fresh air was good; very good. She passed through a few other rooms, her pace speeding up as she approached the back exit. Finally, upon spotting the door, she ran outside and took in a deep breath. Jocelyn closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the sound of the trees and the wind and the birds. It was so calming, so relaxing. It was a shame that a new sound had come into the scene a second later, breaking that relaxation.

A loud whirring and grinding sound caused her to open her eyes in shock, the sound new and unheard of in her life. More shock was added upon opening her eyes, especially now that a big blue box was right in the middle of the manor backyard. It was just sitting there, unmoving and silent, as a small light on top of it glowed and then dimmed. Jocelyn was a little shocked, but the Shadowhunter training soon kicked in and she backed into the house in search of a weapon.

Jocelyn ran for the kitchen, searching frantically for a knife she could use, but froze when she spotted the knife rack. What if this potential threat harmed her baby? What if she and the baby died? Valentine would be devistated; he'd either go on a rampage or mope for months on end. She didn't want that - she needed to keep herself and the baby safe.

She turned on her heel and went to leave the kitchen, hoping to hide in the bedroom or somewhere safe, but stopped short when she spotted a man in the doorway. He looked a little confused, a hand running through his unkempt dark brown hair. His brown eyes scanned the room in hopes of spotting something familiar, but seemed lost in the kitchen. Jocelyn had to admit that his clothing choice was a little odd, too: A dark blue suit with red pinstripes, hiding underneath a light brown overcoat. His feet were clad in what appeared to be red trainers, arousing some confusion in Jocelyn. She was quite certain a suit like that deserved loafers, but she wasn't about to point that out now.

The man's eyes landed on her, his tall frame still looming in the doorway. Jocelyn looked him over as he continued being confused, wondering if she'd be able to run past his slim form and into the weapons room. She decided against it, quickly realising that she could endanger her baby if she did.

He took in a breath and cleared his throat, trying to find the right words to say. "Um, I'm sorry," he said quickly. Jocelyn noted the British accent he held, but still remained silent. "But could you possibly tell me where I am? I don't seem the recognise the area and I certainly would've known if a big piece of green country like this was between Germany and France." He raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for an answer. The man then suddenly scolded himself in a mutter, turning his attention back to her afterwards. "That was rude of me - what might your name be, Miss?"

"I'm not saying my name until you tell me who and what you are," Jocelyn snapped back. "Mundanes don't just walk into Idris like you seem to have done, and blue boxes don't just appear out of nowhere."

The man stared at her with narrowed eyes, his mind racing. "Did you just say 'mundanes'?" he inquired. He shook his head, returning to the other matter at hand. He held out a hand for Jocelyn to shake, but she took a step back and kept her distance. "I'm The Doctor," he introduced. When Jocelyn made no move to shake his hand, he withdrew it and reached into his overcoat, producing a small piece of paper and displaying it to her. "I'm also here on an investigation."

Jocelyn gave him a quick glare before looking down at the paper, spotting nothing but squiggly lines. If he was here on an investigation, why didn't he knew where "here" was? Jocelyn shook her head, growling to herself. "There's nothing written - just some lines," she told him. "And 'The Doctor' isn't a name; it's a title. I said I wanted your _name_."

"The Doctor" looked at the paper in shock, laughing to himself as Jocelyn kept a close eye on him. What was so funny? Was he expecting writing to magically appear on the paper when he said who he was? If so, he was madder than a confused mundane.

"It didn't work," he marvelled. "Either you have no police officers and detectives here, or you're one of the ones who can see past this little doohickey."

Jocelyn cleared her throat, slowly becoming more annoyed than scared. "Are you going to answer my question?" she growled. "The Doctor" looked thoughtful before giving his answer.

"Probably." He shrugged and put away the paper, then turned on his heel. "Don't worry, I can ask someone else where I am. By the way, that blue box is a telephone box. It should be obvious from the shape of it-" He cut himself off and stopped mid-turn, casting a thoughtful stare at Jocelyn as his mind began to work once again. He slowly turned back to her, his nostrils twitching as though a fly were buzzing about them. "You smell funny - can you smell something funny?"

Taken aback, Jocelyn merely offered a deadpan expression. He waggled a finger in the air, trying to place whatever he was smelling. Jocelyn couldn't smell anything, although that ham taste was back in her mouth. "It's- It's like a sort of - ugh - rot, you could say," he went on. He sniffed the air heavily. "How can you not smell that?"

She continued to stare. He was obviously crazy.

"I feel like I've smelt this before, but I can't place where or when..." He began to pace in the middle of the room, causing Jocelyn to move back a bit more. She did not want him anywhere near her, nor did she want him in her house any longer. Just as she was about to scream at him to leave, he looked to her once more and concluded, "It's coming from you."

"Who the hell are you and why haven't you left yet?" she yelled, her hand grasping for a knife. She wrapped her fingers around the handle, ready to strike, but soon let it go once another new sound reached her ears. This one was deafening, like nails on a chalkboard, and it made her insides scream with indescribable heat. Her mouth opened and a scream escaped her before she could stop herself, and just like that the sound was gone. Jocelyn took in deep, steady breaths, "The Doctor" forgotten for the moment as she tried to figure out where she was hurting. Her ears were fine, surprisingly, and her limbs were only trembling from the pain. The shock of the sound finally faded, revealing to her where the pain was coming from: Her stomach.

She dropped to her knees, leaning back against the cupboards as she glared at the man. "What did you do?" she demanded weakly. "The Doctor" gave her a quizzical stare, shocked and surprised as he examined the newly-produced item in his hand. It was a sort of silver stick, a small blue dome at the end of it. Jocelyn glanced between him and the item, silently demanding to know what it was.

"That's not meant to happen," he muttered. He looked down at Jocelyn before pocketing the strange device, then hurried to her side and helped her to her feet. "That's never happened before."

"Shut up," she growled, trying to stand up without him. He was adamant, though, and managed to lift her up into his arms. She beat against his chest once, the strength in her arms returning to her. "Put me down!"

"Not until I figure out why you reacted to it like that," he told her. Pain still searing through her stomach, she was unable to stop him as he carried her out of the house and toward the blue box.

* * *

"That'll be twenty-four dollars," the clerk said. Magnus fished around in his wallet and pulled out the money, handing it to the teen lazily. Sundays were not his days, especially with the constant reminders that Monday was approaching. More so, Sunday was the day he reserved for stocking up on necessities - things he could not get by using magic to stock his fridge. "Have a nice day, sir."

Magnus picked up his shopping bag from the counter and let out a tired breath, barely acknowledging what the clerk had said. He just continued out into the street and paused for a moment, going over a mental list of things he may or may not have missed. The moment he was done, he nodded to himself and turned to walk left, only to bump into someone as he did so.

"Whoops," the man said, laughing nervously. Magnus looked up at him, ready to tell him off and remind him to watch where he was going, but was cut off when the man went on, "Sorry about that, mate. Need to open my eyes when I walk."

He barely left the warlock a chance to say anything, walking off and down the street the moment he'd finished talking. Magnus stared after him in disbelief, unsure if he'd heard right. He'd never heard someone apologise so easily, then walk off like nothing had happened. It was...odd - manners weren't something shown often in recent times.

Magnus blinked and remembered he had food to take back to his home, and that he needed to feed Chairman Meow when he got back. The poor feline was probably clawing at every possible thing he could reach, yowling out for Magnus to feed him. It would be best for Magnus to walk as fast as he could, but magic seemed to be a better option. Then again, he needed the exercise.

He continued walking the street, a small yawn escaping him as he adjusted his grip on the plastic shopping bag. Magnus was still tired from last night's party, but had managed to get enough sleep to last him for the day. He wondered to himself if he should buy himself a coffee to wake him up, but quickly decided against it. He was too close to home to take a quick side trip, and he had to remind himself that Chairman Meow was probably destroying everything he could find. Magnus shook his head, arguing with himself. Perhaps using magic to get home would help him out better than exercise.

He rounded a corner and passed a small fountain, spotting a strange-looking statue hiding behind the spilling water. Hands covered its face, a pair of wings emerging from its chiton. Magnus paused and stared back at it, his mind thinking back to the amount of times he'd passed thie fountain. Three other angel statues were hiding behind the water, circling the fountain itself as the water flowed in front of them. He couldn't recall seeing such statues here before; couldn't recall seeing any kind of statue posing in such a way.

Magnus shrugged and continued on walking, silently resuming his path. He didn't have time to worry about angel statues on a fountain, especially when he was too close to home to stop. He rounded yet another corner, jumping in fright when he spotted yet another angel statue. This one was different, though, and positioned outside one of the buildings as a decoration. It was pretty damn freaky, though - whose bright idea was it to make an angel statue with fangs and claws? He shook his head in disappointment, displeased by the statue, and began walking once more. He was just across the street from his apartment, spotting Chairman Meow watching him from one of the windows. He raised a confused brow, but did not question why the Chairman was doing such an odd thing. All that mattered was that he wasn't destroying Magnus's stuff and hanging from the curtains like an adventurous kitten. That is, if Chairman Meow hadn't already done it.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, unlocking the door and walking inside casually. He whistled to himself as he kicked off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen, only to pause when he spotted Chairman Meow still at the window. Magnus made his way over to the cat, dropping his shopping bag in concern. Chairman Meow barely even glanced at him as he stroked the grey and white cat's fur.

"What's wrong, precious?" he asked, scratching behind the cat's ears. Chairman let out a small mew, still staring out the window. Magnus, curious, followed his line of sight. He'd been expecting to see his cat was watching a bird or another cat, but was instead met with the sight of one of those angel statues staring right back at the feline, standing in the middle of the street as people walked around it. Magnus narrowed his eyes, suspiscious, and turned around. Once again he jumped in fright, this time spotting an angel statue inside his house, poised right next to the kitchen door. Hands covered it eyes and it was facing slightly away from Magnus.

Heart racing, he glanced around and checked to see if anyone was inside with him. Once he confirmed it was just him, the cat, and the statue, he returned his gaze to the thing. This time it was closer, nowhere near its previous spot, with hands extended toward Magnus and fangs and claws pointing menacingly in his direction. Magnus jumped for a third time, but now knew something was going on. Frustrated and enraged, he engulfed his hands in fire and yelled out, "Who's there?"

No one replied, and Chairman Meow let out another mew. Magnus glanced back for just a second, and when he turned around the statue was just inches away from him. A clawed finger was aimed at his chest, merely a breath away. Magnus, in a panic, overreacted. He launched a fireball at the statue, watching as the hand aiming for his heart broke off and fell to the ground, crumbling slightly. Another limb came off, even though it was only half of the arm this time. The statue barely moved, and in his panic Magnus grabbed his cat and dashed out of the room, heading for the front door to make sure no one else was inside.

He carried the Chairman with one arm, the cat meowing over and over again as he purred in Magnus's grasp. Magnus yanked open the front door, letting out a frustrated growl when he spotted yet another angel statue. This one was reaching for him in the doorway, bare of fangs and claws, and was looking behind him. Magnus, confused, turned around, only to notice that the statue from the kitchen was now behind him, staring at the angel in his doorway. They seemed absorbed in each other, unable to look away. Taking advantage of this, Magnus ducked under the doorway angel's arm and backed away from the building, watching them with caution as he continued to back into the street.

Once he was sure they wouldn't come after him, he let out a breath and turned around, only to scream out, "Oh, come on!"

Upon turning his heel, he'd turned to face something that clearly _wasn't_ the street outside his apartment. Instead, it was the inside of something else entirely - he wasn't sure how to describe it, aside from the strange circular thing in the centre of the room, casting out a bright blue light onto a man and a woman who were standing beside it, too absorbed in their conversation to notice Magnus until his little outburst. The two looked his way, the man announcing, "What?" in a shocked tone as the woman rubbed a hand over her belly soothingly.

Magnus took three steps backwards, spotting the exterior of this house, onlyto find that the door was much, much smaller than he'd thought. Instead of four large walls and a mailbox or something, he was met by four blue walls and a sign that explained how to use a police telephone. Magnus quickly recognised the design as an old police telephone box, and then took three steps forward. Inside was bigger. Three steps backwards. Outside was smaller. Three steps forward. Inside was bigger. Three steps out-

"Would you stop that?" the man demanded. "You're letting in a draft. Hurry up and close the door before a car hits us." He then turned to the lit up thing beside him, frowning at it. "I wanted a hospital, not the middle of a New York street!"

Chairman Meow wriggled out of Manus's grasp as Magnus debated over in or out, making his way over to the man. The cat meowed, earning the suited man's attenion. The man bent down to see what Chairman Meow wanted, suddenly sparking a conversation with the feline. Magnus stared at the two with narrowed eyes, moving his attention to the red-haired woman clutching her stomach. She was frowning at the man before she glanced Magnus's way, telling him, "Get inside, buddy. You're going to want answers just as much as I did twenty minutes ago."

Unsure of what else he could do, Magnus took three steps in and closed the phonebox door behind him. Time to get some answers.


	2. Theories

_Time flies like an arrow; fruit flies like a banana.  
_- Anthony G. Oettinger

* * *

"We all right, then?" the Doctor asked, hands in his pockets as he glanced between the two. Magnus and Jocelyn looked to each other momentarily, unsure of what to say, and only offered shrugs as replies. He rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated breath. "Tell me what you've taken in so far."

Magnus felt the Chairman rub against his leg, the cat purring loudly as he thought about what to say. "You're known as 'the Doctor'," he listed. "You drive this thing, also known as a TARDIS-"

"I don't _drive _it," the Doctor cut him off, appalled. "It's just my- Well, it's my TARDIS."

Waving his off, Magnus continued, "You're also very old - something I can relate to - and can travel through time."

The red-haired woman let out a breath, rubbed her fingers over her temples. She was tired, her stomach cramps still there but now weaker than before. Jocelyn had been standing in the same spot for around an hour, listening to the second run of the Doctor's explanation. Shortly before Magnus had accidentally found the TARDIS, the Doctor had made a few attempts to find out why she'd reacted the way she had to his little device - his "sonic screwdriver", as he had called it. Jocelyn still wasn't sure how that worked; how would a sonic screwdriver help with anything? Why the hell would he use a _sonic screwdriver_ to figure out what was wrong with her!?

She sighed, "I'm still not entirely convinced that you can."

"I have to agree with you," Magnus said, picking up his cat. He gave Chairman Meow a scratch behind the ear and blinked, trying to think of what to say next. "Then again, how can you explain the whole 'bigger on the inside' deal? Not unless magic has been involved somehow."

The Doctor rolled his eyes once more, throwing his hands up in surrender. There was no explaining this to them, especially with their way of thinking. Magic; how ridiculous. While the Doctor was a bit of a fan of the stuff, he refused to admit that the TARDIS was powered by _magic_. "You know what? I'll prove it," he said. "Open those doors and tell me what you see."

He was pointing toward the doors Magnus had walked through not even half an hour ago, his eyebrows raised in expectation. He stared Magnus and Jocelyn down with his dark brown eyes, a half-smile and half-frown on his face. Magnus was tempted to put down Chairman Meow and open the doors, to see the streets he'd just been in, and tell the Doctor that he was mad. But part of him wanted him to stay where he was and wait to see what the Doctor had to say and show them. Jocelyn was feeling just a little bit different, though; she was still angry that he'd barged into her home, said a rotting smell was coming from her, and then put her inside his TARDIS and picked up the warlock standing beside her. Of course she wanted proof!

"Fine," she huffed, strutting away from them with her hands clenched by her sides. Jocelyn arrived at the door within seconds, a wary glance back at the men and the cat to make sure they weren't laughing at her, and finally she clasped the handle of the left door. She yanked it open, expecting to see a New York street or even someplace in Idris. Instead, she was met with a dark space filled with pinkish and yellowish colours, bright lights everywhere yet far away. It was like something found in a strange painting, like random powders of colour had been thrown into an empty space and left for all to see.

Jocelyn's jaw dropped. "This..." she started. "This is-"

"This," the Doctor said, skipping over to the door, "is the Orion Nebula. Pretty view, isn't it?"

She could only offer a nod, dumbfounded by the sight before her, before finally feeling her rational mind take over. "Shouldn't we be sucked out of the TARDIS here or something?" she yelled at the man. "How the hell are we like this? I mean, _look at where we are_!"

"Jocelyn, calm down-"

"Not until I get some kind of explanation! This shouldn't be real - _you_ shouldn't be real." She stepped away from the doors, panicking. "I-I must be delusional. This isn't possib-"

A sudden spike of pain surged through Jocelyn's stomach, a cramp much like her usual ones bringing her to her knees. Almost immediately the Doctor closed the TARDIS doors and arrived by her side, lifting her from the ground and carrying her over to the control panel. Magnus set down Chairman Meow, curious as to what was happening, and watched as the Doctor put the Shadowhunter down on the chair beside the control panel and gave her a frantic once-over. He put his hand to her forehead, looked her in each eye for any sign of something wrong. Magnus noticed he wasn't using his sonic screwdriver - the little stick thing he had that glowed blue at the end of it. While Magnus was curious as to why the Doctor hadn't bothered to use it on the woman, he merely watched and waited to see what was going on.

The Doctor frowned and took a step away from Jocelyn, watching as she took in deep breaths and braced herself against the control panel, her long red curls curtaining over her face. Soon enough she was fine again, sitting back in the chair and trying to keep herself calm.

Sniffing the air, the Doctor frowned further. There was that rot again, coming from every breath she let out as she relaxed herself in the chair. What was wrong with this woman? Couldn't be something to do with actual pregnancy - not unless she was pregnant with some kind of painful, non-human species without knowing it. Perhaps it was something she'd eaten? No, no; she'd said it had been going on since she and her husband found out they were having a baby. What was it? Damn. The Doctor couldn't think of anything - anything relatively close to how these people worked, anyway. And then there was the matter of the high-pitched sounds she heard whenever the sonic screwdriver was used near her, followed by even worse stomach cramps.

What was wrong with her?

The Doctor began to pace, stepping around Chairman Meow as his mind worked. What was it, what was it, what was it? He snapped his fingers, an idea coming to mind. Maybe the man who owned the cat would know something - the Doctor didn't know much about him aside from what Chairman Meow had told him.

He pointed at Magnus, the first word out of his mouth, "You."

"Me?" Magnus repeated, unsure of what was going on. The Doctor nodded.

"What's your name, do you have an explanation as to why your cat called you a warlock, and how much do you know about stomach cramps in early pregnancy?" he said at once, his words coming out faster than he could say them. Magnus stared him down with his golden-green eyes, trying to figure out what he was trying to get from him.

"Magnus Bane," he replied, "High Warlock of Brooklyn. Chairman Meow says I'm a warlock because I am a warlock; while I'm still unsure as to why you can even communicate with a feline-"

"I speak all languages."

"-I'm going to let it slide just this once, considering I was just chased by a bunch a statues earlier-"

"Weeping angels - never blink when you see one."

"-and no, I do not know anything about pregnancies and cramps in the early stages," he finished. Magnus let out a small breath, glancing down at the Chairman for a moment. "I do, however," he added, "know how to perform healing magic. It should get rid of the cramps until a _Shadowhunter doctor_ can look at her."

The Doctor brought his eyebrows down, taken aback by Magnu's added sentence. "Shadowhunter?" he echoed. "She's a-" He cut imself off and pointed to Jocelyn, who was unhappily following along in the conversation. "You're called a Shadowhunter? A race of humans that I've never heard of living on that big, blue ball known as Earth? _What_?" His confused expression turned giddy, his eyes widening madly as he jumped for joy. "You're new! I love new things! I just- Oh, and that means _you're _new, too!" He was pointing at Magnus by now, laughing gleefully as he paced back and forth.

All of a sudden, the Doctor whisked the cat off of the ground and cuddled him happily, planting an enthusiastic kiss on his head. "Oh, I could hug you for days!" he said to the feline. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_."

"First of all," Magnus cut in, "stop kissing and cuddling my cat - that's my job, not yours. Second of all, do you want me to look at this woman or not?"

A loud grumble came from the redhead, a shaky hand tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She looked a little pale to Magnus - paler than a pregnant woman could be, anyway. In fact, Jocelyn looked almost anaemic.

"She would like that very much," she growled. "And if you could do it sometime in the next five minutes, she'd also be very grateful for the pain relief."

Magnus frowned at her sarcasm but moved for her anyway, ignoring the Doctor as he continued to cuddle the Chairman and watch Magnus's every move. He was getting right into this whole "you're new" thing, observing their every actions like they were about to make gold from lead. Actually, that wouldn't be too hard... He shook his head just a fraction, bringing his straying thoughts back to the present. He was in a TARDIS, in space, with a man cuddling his cat and a pregnant Shadowhunter in need of assistance.

Fan-freaking-tastic. He just _had_ to remind himself. _Good job, Magnus_, he thought. _Way to ease the pressure of the situation._

He stood before Jocelyn and let out a breath, squatting down so that he was level with her stomach. Magnus stared at the body part for a moment, taking in its size. The bump had to be no bigger than four weeks, meaning it was just now developing organs and the like. It was too small to be making stomach cramps; not unless Jocelyn was having multiple miscarriages, which was pretty damn impossible to occur without blood coming out as a warning bell. So why would she be getting cramps?

Magnus chewed the inside of his cheek, placing a hand where Jocelyn's had previously been. He closed his eyes slowly, taking in a deep breath and exhaling tiredly, thinking of what do to for this confusing situation. As he thought, he felt a small tap against his middle finger. It would've been fine if it was the top side of his finger - he'd have assumed the Doctor was doing something weird again - but feeling it on the side on Jocelyn's belly was cause enough to panic inwardly.

"Jocelyn," he said quietly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He needed to see if he could sense anything off about the baby - anything _not_ okay. It was a long shot, but he could try. "What are your other symptoms?"

The woman was silent for a second, and Magnus felt her stomach rise quicker with her panicked breathing. She was scared for her baby, it seemed. "Just cramps," she said, her voice faltering a bit. "A-And nightmares, I guess, but that could just be-"

"The kind of nightmares that leave you awake until the late hours of the morning, and even then you can only manage ten minutes before another one strikes?"

She froze, her breath held as she stared at him. As this happened, he felt another tap, this time on his palm. Magnus opened his eyes. It couldn't be... Could it? No, those were always stillborns - none of them survived. But how could he be sure?

"Yes," she finally answered. Magnus let out a breath and stood, feeling the Doctor's watchful gaze on them. He was no longer smiling, the cat held in his arms loosely as he tried to put the pieces together like the warlock was. "But what do nightmares have to do with-"

"Who's been preparing your food?"

This question hadn't been posed by Magnus; instead, it came from the lips of the Doctor, who was now catching up to their speed. But what he was suggesting was that an ingested substance could be causing such a thing. Magnus couldn't even think of what could be eaten that caused pains during pregnancies.

"My husband," Jocelyn replied. "He's been doing everything for me now that he knows we're having a baby." She looked a little appalled, hearing what the man was implying. Magnus couldn't believe it, either, but there was a glimmer of pessimistic-optimism at the back of his mind. But what could her husband have given her?

The Doctor cleared his throat, nodding, and handed the Chairman to Jocelyn. "Yes, right," he said. "You certainly have a devoted husband, Jocelyn. Here, hold Sir Tom - he's been wanting to cuddle you since he saw you." He turned to Magus next, jabbing a thumb toward the TARDIS doors. "Might I have a little chat with the High Warlock himself, then?"

With a final glance at Jocelyn and the Chairman, Magnus followed the man toward the TARDIS doors, frowning at what he'd called his cat. Chairman Meow wasn't called "Sir Tom" - never in his life had he been called "Sir Tom"! He was always and forever shall be Chairman Meow!

The two arrived there within seconds, and the Doctor quickly opened the doors to reveal the sight of the Orion Nebula outside. He leaned against one door and crossed his arms over his chest, a displeased expression on his face. Clearly he was expecting an explanation from the warlock, just as Magnus was expecting one in return. Both knew they were going to be confused by the end of both explanations, but both knew they were necessary.

Magnus joined the Doctor at the doors, staring out into the nebula as the men considered what to say first. After what felt like hours of staring at the Orion Nebula, the Doctor finally spoke with the sentence, "I'd never expected to hear of a race named after Jonathan."

The warlock stared at the man in shock, but slowly began to figure out what he was saying. "So you really can travel through time," he sighed. "But how do I know you aren't just spouting out the first name that comes time mind?"

"Well," the Doctor said, repositioning his hands so they were in his pockets again. "I know he had a _para_-something named David and that he needed a warlock" - he nodded to Magnus - "to summon an angel named Raziel. I'm guessing, from the looks of the _Shadowhunter_ in my TARDIS, that he was successful in his goal."

"And how would you know this?" Magnus said. "Never in Shadowhunter and Downworlder history has there been a mad man in a blue box."

"Oi," the Doctor scolded. "Don't be rude - I'm perfectly sane." He shot Magnus a displeased expression before glancing back at Jocelyn. She was still seated by the control panel, this time rubbing her stomach with a worried demeanour. "Now, then," the Doctor went on, "what did you feel when you checked her?"

Magnus kept his eyes on the nebula; the pretty colours might distract him. "Small taps," he replied. "Shouldn't be happening this early, though."

"Baby's barely formed," the Doctor agreed. "Probably developing organs, right?"

"Yeah." The warlock shifted his positioning, now hardly leaning against the TARDIS door for support. Watching the nebula didn't seem to be helping, either; he could still feel that tap on his finger and palm. "You think she's been poisoned?"

"Oh, no doubt," the Doctor said. He glanced back at the woman once more, concern settling over him. He really wanted to know what was wrong, and whether or not this "devoted husband" had slipped something in her food for the past month. "The question is: What was she poisoned with?"

Magnus frowned. "I have a bit of a theory, but I still have a few loopholes in it," he sighed. "I'd need a little time to think of what it is, but I'd wager that it'd be out of her system within the week."

The Doctor nodded in understanding, then cracked a grin at the warlock as he turned on his heel. "You almost got away with that lie, Magnus," he said. "But someone your age knows a lot of things - even if it is about pregnancy."

Letting out a small breath and shrugging, Magnus closed the TARDIS doors and followed the Doctor back to Jocelyn. She'd set Chairman Meow onto the ground just a moment ago, her eyes observing the console beside her as she literally twiddled her thumbs. Magnus hadn't seen someone do that in a while - just twiddle their thumbs to keep themself patient. He shrugged and let it be, knowing that the Shadowhunter had her own ways of keeping herself sane during this whole fiasco.

The Doctor walked a lap around the console and arrived by Jocelyn's side, clearing his throat and letting out a bit of a nervous breath. Clearly he didn't want to deliver the bad news.

"Jocelyn," he said, "I'm afraid that you may have been poisoned. Magnus felt movement in there, and that's not meant to be happening at four weeks. On top of that, you're having nightmares and stomach cramps - when did they start?"

She stared at him with venom in her gaze. "When my husband starting to help me with household jobs," she ground out. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah." He drew out the word tiredly, making it last at least two seconds. "And he's been giving you all of your food?"

She only offered a nod. The Doctor went on, "If that's not warning enough..." He then began to pace, his mind going back to the rotting stench. He knew where he'd smelt it before, but _when_? "Then there's that rotting smell coming from you every time you're about to have those cramps - I remember smelling it a lot when I first met Jonathan. Magnus, was there a lot of one particular thing during those times? Like a certain plant or species or food source? Or even a perfume?"

The warlock shrugged, feeling his cat rub against his leg. The Chairman was looking for a lot of cuddles today, it seemed. "If by 'species' you mean 'demons', then yes; there was a huge outbreak of demons before the Shadowhunters came to be," he explained. "Are you suggesting that stench is-"

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said, watching his console with wide eyes. His mind was working again, thinking back to the eleventh century. "Demon blood."

Silence settled over them, panic arising in Jocelyn's eyes as Magnus tried to think of something to support the Doctor's accusation. Demon blood was deadly - getting it on your skin could result in major burns that would never heal, but that was only if you didn't put an _iratze_ on straight away.

"Enough of that, then," the Doctor announced. "Too much depression in the air. Jocelyn, if you make it a week without your husband's cooking, you will have expelled all of what's in you now from your system. Happy baby, happy mummy, husband's plans foiled." He began to twist a few knobs and pull a few levers, positioning a screen in his line of sight. "Off to somewhere fun, I say!"

Magnus groaned and leaned against the railing around them, crossing his arms in front of him. "As long as it's not Peru, we're fine," he muttered. The Doctor stared at him with wide eyes, freezing completely.

"Whoops..." he said to himself, quickly twisting a few more knobs and pulling a few more levers. "How about - let's see - the Fourth Human Empire?"

Without warning, the TARDIS lurched into motion and the trio were off.


	3. Questions

_People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually - from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff._  
- The Tenth Doctor, "_Blink_"

* * *

Jocelyn was too scared to open those doors again, to see what was outside. The Doctor had told them that this "great and bountiful" empire was founded when the human race began to flourish, which was a _very_ long time after Jocelyn's life. Add on the fact that there could be something more dangerous than a Greater Demon outside, and anyone could see why Jocelyn did not want to set foot outside the blue phone box. Magnus and the Doctor had been more than willing to investigate, namely because Magnus hinted that he could live long enough to see this future. Neither him nor Jocelyn were certain he'd live to be older than a couple of thousand years old, but Magnus still wondered if he would.

The three glanced at each other, wondering who would make the first step toward the TARDIS doors. If they counted the cat, who did not possess opposable thumbs, then they would probably have someone willing to open the door without any worry as to what was outside. Sadly, Chairman Meow could not be counted, especially when he needed to be kept inside the TARDIS (the Doctor had explained that some species inhabiting their location considered cats to be a delicacy). While Magnus would've loved to let his beloved cat see this future, he was more worried about losing him the same way he had lost Admiral Persian.

A throat was cleared and all eyes flew to the Doctor, who was pointing to the doors uncertainly. He was wondering what they were thinking, asking if they were ready to go out and check out New Minsk. Jocelyn and Magnus could only look to each other warily before deciding that they could brave the snow just this once. Magnus and Jocelyn were used to snow - Magnus lived in New York, one of the many places that snowed in winter; Jocelyn came from Idris, situated between two European countries that certainly turned white in cold times - but this snow was otherworldly, from another planet. This would be different snow that neither would be used to.

Letting out a surrendering breath, Magnus clicked his fingers and sent out a small blue spark from the tips. Almost instantly, two snow jackets appeared in his arms: A dark one that was big enough for Magnus, and a green, hooded one that would fit Jocelyn. The Shadowhunter stared at him in expectation while the Doctor's eyes bulged in excitement. Of course - Magnus had just done something the Doctor considered new.

"I hope you own these," Jocelyn growled, approaching the warlock and taking the green one. Magnus shrugged and put on his own, smiling slightly at the flame-like pattern at the bottom of the jacket. The Doctor hurried over to them, the uncertainty in his movements gone as he looked to the duo.

"You just did that?" he asked Magnus, then looked to Jocelyn and demanded, "You know how he does this?"

"Apparently," Magnus sighed, picking a bit of fluff from the sleeve. "And the store won't miss them, if that's what you're wondering."

Jocelyn huffed and went to argue, but Magnus quickly stopped her with a loud, "Let's see if New Minsk lives up to regular Minsk." At that he strode toward the TARDIS doors and threw them open, letting in a very cold gust of wind. A few bits of snow flew into his face, but he just stared out and ignored the snow tickling his nose.

The Doctor joined him within seconds, followed by Jocelyn, and soon the trio were staring out into the snowy wonderland. They left the TARDIS as soon as they could, making sure that the Chairman didn't sneak outside, and waited as the Doctor locked its doors. New Minsk was almost exactly like Minsk, except it was bigger, more snow-covered, and certainly more like a winter wonderland. Magnus felt as though he were in some child's mind, unsure if it was just humans that came up with this city's design. It was like stepping into a Grimm fairytale, gazing upon the scenery that inspired their works.

The Doctor stood between them, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and bringing them in close. He smiled widely, ear to ear, as he stared out with them. "This place is called New Minsk, but it's actually the twelfth Minsk to be founded. And it's bigger than the original Minsk. And it always snows. And it's home to-"

"Please stop," Magnus breathed, his golden-green eyes switching from building to building. This was incredible, he thought. Now Magnus knew why the Doctor loved new things: They were just so _new_! It seemed as though every building reached the sky and that the snow never stopped falling. It was just... Wow.

The wow factor was lost after a few seconds of standing there, a teensy detail hitting them like a dart: Where were all the people? Magnus loved the scene, he knew that much, but it looked a little odd without some form of humanoid or four-legged residents walking past them. He was contemplating letting Chairman Meow come out of the TARDIS for some fresh air, but thought back to the Doctor's warning: "Best to keep Sir Tom inside - I've seen quite a few creatures devour whole cats without so much as blinking or hesitating. He'll be fine, though; just need to keep him inside."

While his words had been frantic and nervously spouted out, Magnus still felt it reassuring that the Doctor was concered for the feline's health.

"There should be people here," Jocelyn muttered. "Where are they?"

"That's a good question," the Doctor replied. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, ready to use it, but stopped when he saw Jocelyn's wary glance at it. Frowning, he merely twirled it in his hand and starting walking forward. "Let's look around for a few minutes."

They did so, exploring the empty street for a few moments as they surveyed the area. Jocelyn could find no one in sight, Magnus could hear nothing but wind, and the Doctor was beginning to grow worried. He had been to this place not long ago, probably twenty years earlier, and yet it had been full of people when he'd seen it. More people than the city could fit - where did they go?

Magnus kicked down the door of one of the houses, a spray of dust coming from inside. He coughed and wiped his eyes, but was quickly overtaken by Jocelyn when he went to go in. She hurriedly checked the drawers and the cupboards of every room, searching for some kind of clue. The inside of the house was rather dark, and even the Shadowhunter girl couldn't see the rooms she was raiding. Sighing, Magnus clicked his fingers and lit up the room with a single ball of blue fire, walking inside as the flame followed him through. The Doctor had just now noticed that his companions were looking for clues, curiousity lining his features as he watched the fireball with wide eyes.

The redhead pulled open a drawer in the kitchen, gritting her teeth in frustration. There were no clues as to what was going on, no clues as to who lived here other than an average mundane family. She frowned at the contents of the drawer, spotting plain old kitchen utensils inside. She slammed it shut, moving on to the next one. She hadn't noticed the Doctor come inside with them, more so that he had wandered up the stairs in search of something possibly important. She hadn't known that he had even done anything until he let out a loud, "_Oh- I'm sorry! Stop it! Ah-_"

The Doctor sounded shocked, a door slamming before he ran downstairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed Jocelyn's arm as Magnus and his fire followed, a rather stressed tone in his voice when he told them, "Best we be going, don't want to be stung."

Confusion hit the two as they followed him, but once they heard the door smash open they knew they should've been running. They picked up their pace, rushing for the front door, but were stopped mid-run by a strange creature tackled Magnus to the ground. On instinct, Jocelyn reached for the nearest item she could find and went to attack, only to be tackled down by a second creature. It snapped at her, trying to harm her, and she recognised the familiar eyes of a Ravener demon. It's barbed tongue slid out of its mouth, darting toward her and barely missing her face as she shifted her head to the side.

Recognising the situation as one he'd been through with Jonathan and David, the Doctor produced his sonic screwdriver and yelled out, "Block your ears, Jocelyn!"

The woman did as he said, releasing the demon as he switched on the device in his hand. He aimed it at the one on Jocelyn, the demon's shape twisting and contorting as it screeched in pain. Before he had a chance to let it run away, to ask it questions about what had happened here, it exploded all over the trio and the second demon. Jocelyn let out a hiss, hands still covering her ears while the demon's blood burned her skin, and Magnus kicked off the one attacking him before launching a large ball of fire at it in frustration. The demon vanished, all that remained was a small rise of smoke from where it had been standing.

The Doctor rushed to Jocelyn's side, switching off the screwdriver and tucking it away in his pocket. He was concerned for her health, for the baby's health, and he worried that she had taken her hands away from her ears at some point during the scuffle. Deep in the back of his mind, however, was the nostalgic feeling that he had killed a demon with a sonic screwdriver before; he just couldn't place when.

"I need an _iratze_," Jocelyn announced through her teeth. "I don't have my stele-"

"Already on it." Magnus rushed over to one of the cabinets in the area, reaching under it and pulling out a stick-like object. The Doctor wondered what this stele would do, how it would help the young Shadowhunter. Magnus returned to her side within seconds, a knowing look on his face as he stated, "I managed to spot this under there when the Ravener got me. What luck, eh?"

Jocelyn snatched it from him and rolled up her sleeve, pressing the stele to her skin as a small sizzling came from her arm. The Doctor began to panic when he saw the skin beneath it turn black, like it was being charred, and when he caught sight of the tiny bit of smoke rising from the spot. He moved to stop her, demand to know what she was doing, but Magnus quickly intervened and held him back with a shake of his head. The Doctor resisted the urge to pout and state the obvious, but soon forgot when the sizzling stopped and Jocelyn let out a small breath.

She rose to her feet with a bit of a struggle and handed the stele back to Magnus. Magnus shook his head again and insisted she keep it, stating that hers wasn't with her and she needed as much help as she could get while she was unarmed. The Shadowhunter was reluctant, but tucked it into the pocket of her jacket and wiped her face with her sleeve, smudging a bit along her cheek. The two men had to fight back the little voice telling them to fix the smudge, fight back the inner-mother in them as they followed her out the house. Jocelyn observed the house in a different way now that she knew a stele had been in there, an air of suspicion about her as she glanced in every corner and every room. They emerged from the house without any unwanted attention, much less any attention to speak of, and it was then that Jocelyn stated, "I think we just killed a demon inside a Shadowhunter house."

"Not unless a Shadowhunter fought a demon in there," Magnus argued, "and dropped their stele in the fight."

"There'd be seraph blades, if that had happened," Jocelyn pointed out. "At least some kind of hint that there was a battle. Blood splatter, severed limbs in a rotten state, arrows in every room. Demons can't clean that mess up - especially not a Ravener."

Magnus considered it. "Perhaps." He stroked his chin as though he had a beard, a wandering expression in his eyes. "If your theory is right, where'd they all go? I doubt someone as great as a Shadowhunter in New Minsk would forget their stele when they left." His last sentence held a tone or sarcasm, causing the Doctor to wonder if some kind of fued was going on between the Shadowhunters and Magnus's kind. "Unless, of course, they were like you and were wisked away by a mad man in a blue box."

"Manners!" the Doctor scolded. "I'm _perfectly_ _sane_."

With a roll of his eyes, Magnus turned around and faced the house; he crossed his arms in front of him, an idea coming to mind. He considered it first, nodded his head from side to side as he argued to himself. The Doctor glanced at Jocelyn, spotting that darn smudge on her face, and finally caved in. He retreated his hand into the sleeve of his coat and grabbed Jocelyn's face, rubbing the smudge in frustration. Jocelyn swatted him away and wiped at it again, messing it up even more. "Stop that," the Doctor ordered. "You're making it worse."

Copying Magnus, Jocelyn rolled her eyes and waited for him to be done with his cleaning. The moment the smudge was gone (and suddenly all over his sleeve), Magnus cleared his throat and stared at the two with a grin. "If you two are done," he said slyly, "I'd like to show you my plan."

* * *

He kicked a toy bear across the floor, frowning at the state of the room. "Why would a Ravner be in a child's bedroom?" Magnus wondered aloud. The Doctor surveyed the walls, thinking of using his sonic screwdriver to check the air or even the toys for something out of place; it was only the realisation that Jocelyn was in the room that stopped him, his conscience reminding him that he could possibly cause an unborn baby to explode within the womb.

He suppressed a shudder. Oh, yes; what a way to keep him from using his screwdriver.

"Perhaps it was looking for something," Jocelyn suggested, picking up one of the few holographic photoframes in the room. It displayed a blurry picture of a family of three, consisting of a tall blonde woman, a stern-looking husband, and a blonde son of preteen age. Jocelyn looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow, laughing to herself a little; she never thought she'd see someone who looked like Stephen Herondale so far into the future, more so in the future Minsk.

"Could've been," Magnus said. "But why?"

The Doctor reviewed what had happened so far, gathering all the information he'd learned in just the hour. Raveners were apparently looking for something, and they were demons; this was a Shadowhunter house, with no sign of struggle anywhere in the room to speak of; demons and Shadowhunters were enemies, and without the enemies there, all the demons had to do was-

"T'look for survivors."

Two sets of eyes landed on the Doctor, but it wasn't him who had spoken. Baffled, he turned on his heel to face who'd been speaking, but instead was met by the barrel of a gun aimed directly at him. Ah, that was why Magnus and Jocelyn looked at him like that.

The Doctor let out a hiss, staring down the gun instead of focusing on the one holding it. He did manage to catch a glimpse of golden locks, but kept his eyes on the gun out of concern for his safety. He was fairly certain that a blow to the head wouldn't be something he'd easily recover from, even with his regenerative abilities.

"I'm only asking once," the boy said. "What are you doing in my house?"

His voice sounded odd, his accent a mixture of Belarusion and American. "I don't like guns," the Doctor warned. "Best you put that down."

There was a stretch of silence from the boy and the Doctor's companions, an awaiting anticipation to see what he would do next. Surprising everyone, he lowered the gun and smirked, setting it down on the bedside table near the door. "Not even loaded," he stated. "Weapons are scarce nowadays."

"Which family?" Jocelyn blurted out. "Which family lived here?"

The boy sneered at her, his young face sizing her up. "None of your business," he growled.

"It's entirely our business," Magnus cut in. "Especially when we were just attacked by Raveners and found a stele underneath one of the cabinets downstairs."

A roll of the boy's golden eyes confirmed that he didn't care. "Then do your business and find someplace to hide," he growled. "If you don't get caught, first."

At that he turned around and strode away, down the stairs and toward the front door. Jocelyn frowned, once again reminded of Stephen. She couldn't help but feel she'd seen his face somewhere, though - somewhere other than the resemblance to Stephen. She glanced down at the photo frame in her hands, dropped it in shock, and dashed down the stairs in a panic. Magnus and the Doctor had no choice but to follow her.

Neither was able to ask what was wrong as she emerged from the house as fast as she could, and neither could figure out where the boy had gone when all they found outside was houses and snow.

* * *

**Braces yourselves; Shadowhunters are coming.**

**A big thank you to Athena for keeping me on track with this chapter and bouncing ideas - this is for you! I'm kind of worried that this chapter ended badly, and that the situation left some of you confused (I'm actually hoping for the last one), but hopefully this little issue they're facing lasts a few chapters so that information is given at the right times and stuff.**

**And what's this? I made the Doctor kill demons with his sonic screwdriver? GOOD *evil laugh***

**Till next time ^.^**


End file.
